


peace will come to me

by goodnight_tinyhumans



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Stiles is Derek's Anchor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodnight_tinyhumans/pseuds/goodnight_tinyhumans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are moments, few and far between these days, when Derek feels at peace.</p><p>This is one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	peace will come to me

  
_“My lips on your hips_  
 _and my hands under your back;_  
 _I’ll steal your breath now.”_  
~Tyler Knott Gregson

There are moments, though few and far between these days, when Derek feels at peace.

This is one of them.

It’s always been a temptation- a danger of letting the wolf run wild- to bury himself in someone’s willing flesh and just forget everything for an hour; and he’s never given in to it. It’s never been as big a draw as it is now, when he’s got what seems like miles of pale, lean limbs stretched out underneath him, but it's never been as nice as this.

He pauses for a moment, hand spread wide on Stiles’ hip, fingertips digging in just enough to elicit a tiny gasp, followed by the smirk that spreads across Stiles’ face like an invitation.

“C’mon, Der,” Stiles mumbles, his words slurring into a moan as he stretches.

Derek lets a smirk cross his lips, presses them gently into the vee his fingers make against Stiles' hipbone. He moves down, tracing invisible patterns on the pale skin in front of his eyes, letting his hands slip around to tilt Stiles' hips to exactly the right angle.

"Mine," he growls into Stiles' skin, and the answering gasp is enough to set his mind at ease.

**Author's Note:**

> cutesy little drabble, i blame tyler knott gregson.  
> title from depeche mode's peace.


End file.
